Homecoming
by lolopotterhead07
Summary: The war is over but it also feels like it isn't...well to Hermione. Hermione and Draco are in love but when Hermione makes a trip to Forks to unwind but she comes into contact with her cousin's mysterious, alluring boyfriend, Edward Cullen. What will happen? Are there still loose death eaters on the loose looking for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first chapter of Homecoming! I hope you enjoy! Please review and check out some of my other stories! Follow me on Instagram lolofanfiction or hannahedwards_02**

***ALL RIGHT BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYER***

Here I was at last. In the gloomy town of Forks, Washington. You may be wondering how I got here. Well, let me clear this up for you.

**FLASHBACK**

_We won, I kept telling myself. But for some reason it felt like we didn't still, so many people had died so, how could we have won? There are even remaining death eaters out there. They could attack me or someone I love anytime. So many people had died I kept telling myself. I really should go somewhere to take my mind off of this. But where would Draco go with? After the war, the ministry was having death eater trials. When Draco was on trial, Hermione let him go, she just knew he was good in the inside. She knew he only did anything to protect his family, he didn't even kill Dumbledore. She also knew that under that I-am-a-tough-man mask, he was just a little lost boy looking for love. That's when it started, our friendship, which then turned into my boyfriend. Almost everyone supported us, expect Ron, of course! All over the wizarding world, our relationship is known. I guess we are the "star" couple, which doesn't matter because I do love him. So here we are, me and him living at the Malfoy Manor. BUT...back to the subject. Should I leave him behind? Yes, I should. I should have time to myself. Anyway, where would I go? Maybe visit my dear old cousin and her family; the Swans. Honestly, I haven't heard from her in a while, maybe 8 months. Last time I did, I heard she had a new boyfriend. What was his name again? Maybe its finally time to meet this boyfriend of hers and catch up. Sorry, Draco I guess we are taking a little break, I am going to Forks, Washington._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I got off of the plane and went down to pick up my Louis Vuitton luggage. Some people were staring at me because you don't really expect anyone getting off of a plane in a short skirt and tank top with pumps and a Chanel bag to pair with. God, Draco! Why do you buy me nice things when I am trying to keep cover when everyone is looking at me? I got a bus to take me to rent a car, almost no one was on the bus because it was going to a "high-end" rental car place. Why couldn't Charlie could have just gotten off of work? Leave it to Draco for all of the fancy, expensive things in my life! The bus suddenly stopped, I thanked the driver and got off. I hoped in a car that fitted my likings: Austin Martin. It was already paid for so I just drove off.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"I'm coming home again. Do you think about me now and then? Do you think about me now and then? 'Cause I'm coming home again," I was belting out the lyrics of Kanye West's song, Homecoming. I was so into it I didn't even notice I was low on gas until the car beeped.

"Bloody hell," I said locating the nearest gas station. I pulled in and noticed several looks for the nice car. I got out and got even more stares. Some even wolf-whistled, how dare them! I ignored them and started pumping gas. But then it came to how I was going to pay, I searched through my Chanel purse and found a credit card, the only problem was I didn't know how to use it. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my mind, I quickly put up my occulumency shield and snapped my head up, looking for the culprit. This rather greek-god-looking young man walked up to me. Instantly, I knew he was a vampire. I could practically see it and smell it. Oh no! I had a bad feeling! He looked at me with a frown for one second then put on a charming smile. He looked at me and said in a velvety voice "May I help you, Miss...?" I looked at him a bit confused then quickly answered, "Oh yes! I really don't know how to exactly work a credit card. Sorry if you don't mind!"

"Of course not! From the UK, I take it?"

"Yes, London in particular. Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione..what an interesting name. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"How lovely to make your acquittance! Thank you so much for helping. Good day!"

"Same for you."

**EDWARD'S POV**

Wow! She is breathtaking! I kept thinking, watching her rapidly driving away. She is also a mystery. I felt her purposely close her mind to me. And why would a girl, who is clearly wealthy come to a small town, where it isn't as main-stream as London. This isn't my problem, I have my own girlfriend to take care of. But then again she is such a mystery…

**BACK TO HERMIONE'S POV…**

I had finally reached the house where I used to visit when I was younger a lot. I really had missed my baby cousin, Bella, and her dad, my uncle, Charlie. I parked in the driveway and right away it started to rain, I quickly grabbed my bags and went into the house and right away I was swarmed by hugs from Bella. "I missed you so much," she told me when she let go. "I've also missed you, my favorite niece," Charlie exclaimed. "Let's go put your bags in my room. Oooh, are they Luis Vuitton?" Hermione shrugged, "My boyfriend says I need to dress to impress." Bella laughed, "Alice will love you! My boyfriend's sister. Speaking of boyfriends, tell me about yours, and by the way, you and I are visiting mine and his family tomorrow night!" Hermione told her all about the muggle-version of their relationship. "I need to meet this hunk of a man!" Bella exclaimed. "So what about your man?" Bella then told Hermione about Edward and her, excluding vampire topics. "Wow! I want to meet this boyfriend of yours," Hermione said cheerfully even though she had a bad feeling about this unnamed boyfriend of her baby cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, sorry about not posting a chapter in a long time, I have school and such so I don't have much time to write. But I hope you enjoy it and my apologies for not coming out with a new chapter sooner._

**HERMIONE POV**

"_Harry, I'll come with you."_

"Mione, are you okay!"

I wake up to Bella across the room putting on some boring, ordinary clothes. I don't want to worry her because we are meeting her "night and shining armor." It's so weird, their relationship. It's like her life is non-existent without him, PFF, thank god me and Draco weren't like that.

"Yea, just a nightmare," I said with a fake smile. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to do my mess of hair. After 20 minutes my hair was in large flowy curls down my back. My makeup was done and I am wearing a tight blue-plaid summer dress with strappy heels, a grey-plaid cardigan, and a Dior bag. Before I know it I'm in my Austin Martin with Bella in the passenger seat, being usually quiet with words here and there about how she thinks I will love her boyfriend. We begin to approach a canopy road where Bella shows me where to go, we end up at this beautiful modern house. The Cullens, let's see, shall we. We get out of the car and walk to the front door. Right before Bella even knocks the door swings open to a 4'10, black-haired girl.

"Oh my god. Hermione Granger the famous childhood best friend/cousin of Bella! We will be best friends!"

Alice then hugs me. and BOOM! I feel her cold-as-ice skin touch mine and I automatically know she's a vampire. She releases me and looks at me and goes, "You are like really pretty. Rosalie might have a little fit with her new competition. OMG and you are British!"

"Thank you so much, it's nice to meet you."

She seems nice for a vampire I think. Right behind her are the mom(Esme, who is very sweet and welcoming) and the model-like daughter(Rosalie, who gives me and dirty eye like Alice said she would). Next, I meet Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmet, who are very nice and are gentlemen to me. Now, I have to meet Edward Cullen.

**EDWARD POV**

I hear Bella and her cousin, Hermione, whom I'm soon to be introduced soon to, pulling into the driveway. I hear them get out and being greeted by Alice. BOOM! I hear Hermione's voice, it sounds familiar. I try to think of how I know that voice and I realize that she's the British girl from the gas station. I hear her finishing up getting introduced to everyone, but me. Oh god, but here we go. I step into the door frame.

"Hello, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

**HERMIONE POV**

"Hello, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

OH MY GOD. This is the hot guy I met at the gas station, he's a vampire. No, no, Bella, why did you have to fall in love with a monster. _Hermione just suck it up, act cool, collected, and classy, _I picture Draco saying.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Hermione Granger, Bella's cousin. What a pleasure to meet you," I say with my fake smile while casting a no bleed and proactive charm on both me and Bella.

"What a pleasure to meet you too," he says flashing his beautiful teeth that match his gorgeous face.

Everyone goes to sit down, I sit next to Rosalie and Bella. The food smells so delicious but the Cullens don't eat anything, just me and Bella of course, since they are vampires.

And oh no, the small talk comes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I hope you guys are all healthy and doing amazing. I will be writing more because I was in contact with someone with coronavirus but I can't get tested because I'm a minor so I guess more chapters for Homecoming is a plus on the bright side. This Chapter is also way longer._

HERMIONE POV(She's also using occlumency against Edward the entire time)

"So, Hermione what's the U.K. like?" says the "mother", Esme.

"It rains a lot, not as much as Forks but still a lot. It's very pretty though, like in the mountains. And London is quite much home, such a new excitement, and surprise every day," I say, remembering the time me and Harry on the hunt for Horcruxes.

"Oh, how lovely! I've always wanted to go. Do you do anything for a living or go to college since your so young?" says Esme.

I can't tell them the story of how I'm in the ministry so I talk about attending Oxford and how I want to become a lawyer but I go to Oxford, it's summer break, of course, so I guess it's not all lies. Then Carlisle talks about the small local spots in London because he did residency there. Then Emmet and Jasper talk to me about movies, music, and partying. Emmet and Jasper are really nice and I think I'm starting to like them even though they are vampires. The three of us are laughing about a stupid action movie we all saw. When there was a party scene we were discussing, I remember what Bella is like at parties.

"You should see Bella at parties, believe it or not, she's more awkward than the main character," I say and then we all erupt into laughter.

"Then maybe we should see, and throw one," Emmet says mischievously. Right then I see Alice come happily walking to us. With Bella and Edward getting dragged by her side.

"Oh my god, what a great idea!" she says joyfully. Emmet and Jasper laugh, agree to it, and walk away.

"Alice, no. We don't need to plan another one, you know I don't like them," Bella says holding her head.

"Well, Bella I don't care! But anyway, we absolutely need to plan this! You could even invite some of your friends from London too, even though that's kinda a long shot! I think we should do a glow in the dark pool party, how cool would that be!" says Alice.

"That sounds great and maybe some friends of mine could come. When should this party be, also I'm in Forks for the summer."

"It should probably be in a month because your friends need to come and we have to get the supplies.

"That sounds amazing," I say. Alice and I start talking about the party and things in general.

"I love your outfit, where did you get it," Alice says admiring the outfit.

"I got the dress and cardigan from Brandy Melville. The heels are Dior and so is the handbag which my um boyfriend bought me," I reply.

"Oooh, what's your boyfriend like?'

"Well Draco, he's pretty dreamy but kind of the bad boy. He grew up in a very rich, prestigious family but doesn't like his dad, so he kinda has daddy issues. He comes off ignorant when you first meet him, at least he was to me but is very sweet and loving when you get to know him."

"Maybe Draco should come to the party. What are your other friends like?"

"Harry is very caring and humble. He's probably the best person I know. Then Ron is protective and sweet but he's a little too much protective, hence him and Draco hating each other."

"Oh sweet," Alice says. Alice, Bella, and I all talk for a bit until they excuse themselves to go get tea and coffee ready. All the while, Edward slowly makes his way towards me.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Edward."

Then there's this awkward silence and I can see his frustration with trying to see into my mind. Thank god I know occlemency I think.

"Sorry about Alice, she's something," he joked.

"No, she's actually quite lovely and a breath of fresh air."

"Oh, I guess how you could see that. So what was Bella like back then?"

"She was actually fun. We would run from our parents and sneak into the woods and play fairies and make mudpies. But after I could visit that often she got very lonely."

"Oh. You don't look much like her, once I think about it."

"So yeah, about that. My dad is the half brother of Charlie but they rarely saw each other because he was born in London and my dad's parents got divorced so he would only visit every couple of months."

"That explains it. Bella explained to me that you are kind of a nerd, what she means, is that you know your way around books. If you don't know I guess I'm kinda a book and music nerd myself a little bit."

"Oh, how amazing. My all-time favorite is by far Pride and Prejudice. I have too many other songs to say what my favorite is but my favorite right now or what I'm feeling at the moment would probably be Smells like Teen Spirit."

"Pride and Prejudice is my favorite too! You should come upstairs to my room to look at my music collection since you like music if you would like to."

"Okay, sounds good."

I follow him to his room. I then walk inside. There are shelves with CDs and vinyl piling on top of them around the room. We then start to talk about all types of music and songs. I sometimes point out one of the CDs I like. I then see in the corner of my eye I see a certain Nirvana, Nevermind album CD. I wandlessly/nonverbally put a cloaking spell on it and accio it to me. I grab the CD and put it in the magic compartment of my purse, the whole time without Edward noticing. Me and Edward then head back downstairs.

1 hour later…

"Goodbye, it was so nice meeting you guys," I say to Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I then hug or shake hands with everyone. Alice, of course, gives me a big hug and whispers, "I might even like you better than Bella. And by the way, I put my contact into your phone so we can hang out," she then releases me from the hug and smiles. I then turn around to see Edward.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you, Hermione. I hope you approve of me for Bella," he says "sincerely" and then smiles, trying to charm me

I then say walking up close, "A pleasure to meet you too, Edward." But then when i get really close he tenses and I whisper into his ear as I walk by "We'll see if you can be approved," in a bit threatening way.

I get into my Austin Martin with Bella. I pull out of the driveway as quickly as I can because I can see Edward looking angry/confused in my rearview mirror. As I get out of the long driveway, Bella looks at me.

"So, what did you think of him?"

"We will see, shall we."

I then crank the music on, Smells like Teen Spirit.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now, entertain us"


End file.
